El secreto del amor del guerdian
by Sakurani
Summary: Sakura ya ha crecido y ahora vive con unas amigas, pero un dia como cualquier otro aparecen las personas que ella màs odia...que pasara?


Hola, Soy Sakura Kinomoto, actualmente tengo 17 años y mucho poder magico que fui incrementando a lo largo de mi corta vida. Soy..o mas bien , fui una Card Captor, pero ahora tengo todas las cartas Sakura a salvo. Vivo literalmente sola , pues a los 15 años decidi que queria vivir por mi cuenta,pero tengo a mis dos guardinanes: Yue y Kerberos. Al incrementar mi fuerza decidi que era hora de que Yue y Yukito puedieran vivir libremente sin la presecia del otro, por lo que los separe. Antes...bueno, ahora les contare algo sobre mi , en mi vida actual. Mis amigos: Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Yamasaki, Eriol...y Syaoran se fueron y me dejaron sola , aunque este ultimo me prometio volver por mi...pero perdi mi tiempo esperandolo.

Ahora se puede decir que soy la ''chica loca'' de la preparatoria, consegui muchos amigos que tambien se sintieron solos...y todos nos hacemos compañia. En buena hora los conoci, sino, imaginense que habria sido de mi.

-Sakura?-pregunto un tigre alado de color naranja que acababa de asomar su cabeza por la puerta

-que pasa Kero?-pregunte con una sonrisa

-Ya...Ya esta la comida-dijo mirandome seriamente

-esta bien-le dije mientras me levantaba de mi cama y me ponia ''algo decente'' para bajar

´Bueno, no vivo muy sola, pues una amiga mia .Yamiko Matsumoto, quien sabe lo de mis poderes magicos vive conmigo, y gracias a que sabe de mis poderes mis guardianes tienen la libertad de mostrarse tal cual son.

-SAKURA!-grito Yami mientras corria para abrazarme-perdon por haberme demorado

-no te preocupes-le dije mientras la abrazaba tambien.

-Bueno chicas, pueden sentarse a comer- dijo una chica de cabellos negros ondulados hasta la cintura , tez blanca y ojos color ambar

Esa chica se llama Aiko Suzuki, es muy alegre y cree en el amor a primera vista...jajajaja, bueno...sigamos con la historia

-Yue , Kerberos, para ustedes tambien he preparado la cena asi que se sientan o se sientan-dijo Aiko muy enojada al ver que ellos solo se quedaban el la entrada que daba al comedor

-E-Esta- Esta bien-dijo Kero al darse cuenta del peligro que corrian si no se sentaban a cenar con nosotras

-jajajaja-reimos Yamiko y yo al unisono

En ese preciso instante sonò el timbre y yo me levante para ver quien era, Camine los largos pasillos de nuestra ''casa'' o mejor dicho mansion...perdonden por no mencionarlo , pero soy una modelo y actriz muy famosa, Yamiko es la escritora mejor pagada de todo Japon y Aiko es la diseñadora mejor pagada al igual que Yamiko y yo.

Bueno, continuo, de la nada sentì la presencia de Clow, lo que significaba que quien habia venido era...

-Eriol-dije al abrir la puerta de la casa

-Pequeña Sakura, hace mucho tiempo que no te veia-me dijo Eriol con su tipica sonrisa

-si...pasa-le dije haciendome a un lado para que el pudiera pasar

-Que linda casa-me dijo

-ehhh...gracias-le respondi un poco sonrojada

-SAKURAAAAA!-grito Yami al verme entrar , sin percatarse de la presencia de mi acompañante

-Q-Que-Que pasa Yamiko?-le pregunte tratando de quitarmela de encima

-esque Yue no quiere comer lo que con tanto cariño preparo Aiko para cenar-dijo Yami simulando llorar

-jajajajaja-rio por lo bajo Eriol

-ehh?...Quien eres tù?-pregunto finalmente Yamiko

-Soy Eriol Hiraguisawa, ex-compañero de la primaria de Sakura-respondio Eriol

-ahhhh...Yo soy Yamiko Matsumoto, compañera y MEJOR AMIGA de Sakura-dijo Yami recalcando esas palabras

-hola, mucho gusto , Soy Aiko Suzuki, respondio mi compañera pelinegra al ver a Eriol

-y...a que se debe tu vista?-le pregunte mientras le hacia sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala

-bueno...me gustaria que lo hablaramos en privado-dijo-es sobre la magia-agrego en un susurro

-ellas ya estan enteradas de todo-respondi con una pequeña sonrisa

-entonces...si es asi, esta bien-dijo Eriol, callo unos instantes y luego prosigui-bueno , primero ya que estan enteradas de las cartas, saben todo acerca de los poderes de Sakura y de los guardianes?-pregunto

-Si-asientieron al unisono

-eso esta bien, pero ahora voy por el problema, Sakura-dirigiendose a mi, unicamente, creo- Hay un nuevo enemigo...no pense que se haria tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo-comento preocupado

-a...a que te refieres?-pregunte con cierta angustia

-Esta...esta persona busca la forma de quitarte los poderes que tienes junto con las cartas Sakura...y bueno, como no has practicado ultimamente...-pero fue interrumpido por Yue

-Eso no es cierto, Sakura ha estado entrenado duramente durante los ultimos 6 años-contesto Yue un poco enojado

-GRacias Yue-le dije-ven , sientante, y tu tambien Kero-dije

-Bueno, eso tambien esta bien, por lo que no tengo mucho de que preocuparme...pero este nuevo enemigo es mas fuerte que cualquier otro...Puede lastimar a tus seres queridos en tu presensia, es capaz de lograr que TU hagas lo que el quiera , por lo que eso lo hace mucho mas peligroso-dijo Eriol

-Pero como...-pregunte aun sin entender

-El...o Ella toma la forma de cualquier persona y te puede lastimar...muy pocas veces se muestra tal cual es...ha...a intementado sus poderes-dijo Erio, cabizbajo

-QUE?-pregunte

-Este enemigo ya existio en el pasado , y fue derrotado por el antecesor de Clow, pero ahora se ha hecho mucho màs fuerte y su plan principar es...es matar a la actual dueña de las cartas-dijo Finalmente Eriol

Se sentia una atmosfera muy tensa , pero otra vez sonò el timbre.

-Yo levante lentamente y empeze a caminar

Senti la precensia de Yue y me detube por un momento , pero luego segui caminando. AL llegar a la puerta dude un rato en abris la puerta cuando el desesperante sonido del timbre me hizo abrirla de inmediato

-Ho-Hola-dijo ese chico al cual tanto empeze a odiar

-Tu...que haces aqui?-le dije secamente , cuando senti la mano de Yue en mi hombro y su mirada me decia ''relajate, todo estara bien''

-nosotros vinimos porque...-pero no lo deje terminar por que le di una bofetada

-ahora si , estoy a gusto conmigo-dije mientras le daba una sonrisa a Yue

-eso fue...GENIAL!-grito Yami detras mio

-AHHHHHHHH!-grite por el susto que mio Yamiko.q...que haces?-pregunte mientras dirigia una mando hacia donde se encontraba mi corazon

-esque fue Genial la forma en que abofeteaste a este Idiota que te cambio por una maldita perra de quinta-dijo mientras ella tambien trataba de golpearlo

-Sakura, Yue , Yamiko...que paso?-aparecio una muy preocupada Aiko

-S-Sa-Sakura-escuche una voz muy parecida a mi '''mejor amiga Tomoyo''

Cuando la vi detras de Li, con un vestido purpura ajustado, un saco de cuero negro y unas zapatillas de tacon cabello recojido en una media cola.

-Que hacen aqui?-volvi a preguntar secamente

-yo los llame-dijo Eriol detras mio

-Para que?...Para que se burlen de mi...sabes que Eriol, pense que eras distinto, pero no...LARGENSE DE ESTA CASA-grite mientras corria hacia mi habitacion

**P.O.V Aiko**

-Si..si desean pueden pasar-dije mientras les señalaba el camino a seguir

-Que crees que estas haciendo?-me grito Yamiko

- a que te refieres?-pregunte

-Que no te das cuenta que estas personas, a excepcion de Eriol, hicieron sufrir a nuestr Sakura-me dijo desesperada

-Nosotrso no...-trato de decir el chico de cabellos castaños

- QUE? USTEDES NO QUISIERON QUE SAKURA QUE QUITARA LA VIDA...AY PORFAVOR QUE CINICOS QUE SON!-grito Yami

-Que?-pregunte sin entender

-Que este maldito se metio con otra mientras Sakura sufria por èl, y que esta...chica, abandono a Sakura cuando màs necesitaba a un amigo...-dijo Yamiko con odio

-nosotros no...-esta vez trato de decir la chica de largos cabellos negros

-USTEDES QUE?...USTEDES, EN ESPECIAL TU MALDITA PERRA, ABANDONASTE A SAKURA CUANDO SU PADRE FALLECIO, YO , YO , VELE POR ELLA, YO LA CUIDE Y LA DETUVE CUANDO ELLA ...CUANDO ELLA CASI SE SUICIDA-grito con deseperacion

- Yo no sabia lo que habia la chica de cabellos negros al borde de las lagrimas-cuando me entere trate de regresar , pero ya no podia...

-Eres una cinica...dijo mientras subia las escaleras rumbo a la habitacion de Sakura.

Una vez que ella estubo arriba, le hize pasar a la sala y les servi una taza de te

-entonces...ustedes son los amigos de sakura cuando ella era pequeña-dije

-exacto-dijo la chica de cabellos negros , que por cierto se llama Tomoyo

-ooo-dije asombrada

-Que hacen ellos aqui...no te dije que no los dejaras entrar-dijo Yami con odio en los ojos

-y Sakura?-trate de evadir su pregunta

-no me cambies de tema Suzuki-me dijo Molesta

- NO ME HABLES ASI MATSUMOTO- le grite enojada

-yo...yo tratare de hablar con ella-dijo Yue levantandose de su asiento

**P.O.V Yamiko**

Vi como Yue se levantaba al tiempo que decia ''Yo..Yo tratare de hablar con ella'', Ojala el si tenga suerte...no como yo

**Flash Back**

-_Sakura...Sakura , abre la puerta-le dije mientras golpeaba su puerta_

_-NOO! dejame sola-dijo sollosando_

_-Sakua, por favor...-le suplique_

_-No Yamiko, solo quiero dormir-dijo llorando_

_-pero...-trate de convenserla_

_-estare bien...solo necesito dormir-dijo finalmente_

**Fin Flash Back**

**P.O.V Yue**

Fui directamente a la habitacion de Sakura y toque la puerta con delicadeza

-Sakura-dije

-Yamiko, no quiero ver a nadie, largate-dijo esa voz tan familiar

-Sakura, soy Yue-dije

-ohhh...esta bien...ya voy-dijo mientras oi que se levantaba de la cama

Derrepente se abrio la puerta dio paso a una figura femenina que llevaba un short negro, un polo manga larga color blanco y el cabello largo (hasta la mitad de la espalda) y suelto

-Yue-dijo mientras me abrazaba y volvia a llorar

-ya, Sakura , tranquila-trate de calmarla

-esque ... como pudo invitarlos...-pergunto mirandome con esos ojos esmeraldas que tenia, pero que ahora estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de lagrimas

Yo solo me dedique a secar las lagrimas de esos ojos que tanto me gustaban...de esos ojos que me volvia loco.

-Tengo sueño-dijo Sakura

-ya te voy a dejar en tu cama-dije cargandola

-no, porfavor, vamos a la casa que hay en el arbol-dijo suplicante

-eeeesta bien-dije nervioso

La carge en mi espalda y salte de la ventana de su habitacion y empeze a correr entre toodos los arboles hasta llegar a una especifico que tenia una cas en su cima, ese era el escondite de Sakura , nadie lo conocia, a exepcion de Kero, Sakura y yo

La recoste en la cama que habia alli y me empeze a alejar cuando su mano me detuvo

-quedate con migo-me pidio

me sente frente a su cama cuando ella se levanto y se acomodo sobre mis piernas. me miro y se me acerco lentamnte. Yo la tome por la berbilla y la acerque a mis labios.

**P.O.V Sakura**

Yue se sento frente a mi cama y yo simlemente me levante y me acomode sobre sus piernas...lo mire y me empeze a acercar lenta,mente , esperando una reaccion negativa de parte de el, pero el solo me miro con dulzira y me tomo por la barbilla acercandome hacia sus labios.

Empezo simplemente a rozar mis labios con los suyos, luego se fue acercando màs y finalmente me beso...enrede mis dedos en sus plateados cabellos y profundize màs ese beso. El simplemente tenia su mano sobre mi hombro, me acerque màs a el, obligandolo a que empieze a recorrer mi espalda con su mano libre , pues la otra la tenia enredada entre mis cabellos

Se separo momentaneamente de mi...

-esto no est bien-susurro

-no me importa...solo besame-le dije volviendo a juntar nuestros labios

* * *

**Hola! espero que les gusteeee! C**=


End file.
